Hidden Strength
by Constable Kookie
Summary: Kai has been selected to train at a non-government organization, with the Demolition Boys, that plans on overthrowing the Russian Government and her alliances, which happens to include Japan. Will Kai be able to indirectly betray the Bladebreakers. Slightly AU.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**This was just something that came to my head so please give it a try.**

**Thanks:)**

* * *

Growing up in the outskirts of Japan with all the other people who basked in luxury had come at a high price. People exclaim how they would exchange anything for the chance to be able to experience the riches and wealth exclusive to only a select few. Sipping champagne with sophisticated people while wearing expensive, custom-made designer clothes that bragged beauty and a lavish lifestyle is a dream come true for some people. A dream that is, fortunately or unfortunately, out of reach for the majority of the population. However, what people don't realize is that all this comes at a price.

"Wipe that pathetic look off your face. It would do to remember your place," Voltaire reminded the only other occupant in the room. The 'or else' remained unsaid though the menacing tone was still felt by the teen who was currently clenching and unclenching his fists in a futile attempt to reign his anger lest it incur the wrath of his grandfather.

Kai quickly finished his breakfast consisting of fruits and half a bowl of cereal. He did not have any qualms with his abstemious diet however Mr. Dickinson seemed to think otherwise. It would not do to have him prying in the reasoning as to why he was able to sustain himself with only a meagre amount of sustenance.

As the day progressed, Kai was found in various states of unrest. He had tried everything from running to reading to somewhat ease the rampant emotions taking precedence in his mind. Eventually he decided to go visit Tyson. If nothing the inane antics of the bumbling fool would allow him temporary reprieve from his dark thoughts.

When Kai arrived at the Dojo he fond that Mr. Dickinson had already relayed his unfortunate demise to Tyson. The teen was awed by the news and wasted no time in portraying his excitement through his jubilant nature. Kai sighed, it seemed fate was against him. No matter, he morphed his expression into one of apathy.

"You lucky bastard," Tyson shouted at the shorter teen. "You get to have all the fun. That's so cool! You get to be a spy and go on cool missions. All the girls will be throwing themselves at your feet in no time. Dude, you have got to be the luckiest bastard in the whole entire world!"

Trust Tyson to prattle on about the glamorous, yet misleading, life of a spy. Kai noted that Tyson's knowledge on the subject was limited to what he had seen in movies. He sighed. He licked his lips in anticipation for the lie he was about to tell his, although he was loathed to admit it, best friend.

"Tyson, it is a training facility for those who wish to pursue a career in the Foreign Intelligence Service of the Russian Federation. Whether or not I become a spy will be determined by my success or failure in regards to the vigorous training," Kai's face remained blank but his heart clenched tightly at the transparent trust the older teen had in him.

The truth is he was being forced into an illegal facility that trained young children in becoming spies against the Russian government and as such the other alliances Russia had formed with various other countries, including America and Japan. The purpose of the organization is to bring light to Stalin's reign with a few changes. Kai strongly believed that his grandfather would take the place of Stalin should this ever happen. This thought caused him to shudder slightly, a sight that did not go amiss to Mr. Dickinson who was regarding Kai with scrutinizing eyes.

"Eh, you don't have to worry Kai. After all, you're not a slave driver for nothing," Tyson patted Kai on the back despite the impending glare issued his way.

Kai couldn't look into Tyson's trusting eyes lest he display the guilt in the form of soft spoken apologies; a sight that would not befit a Hiwatari. The Bladebreakers, especially Tyson with all his second chances that become third and fourth and so on, had taught him the meaning of family with Mr. Dickinson acting as a father figure.

They had slowly torn down the facade that develops from being the leader of a gang and, much to his chagrin, discovered the vulnerabilities that make him well...normal. They had wormed their way into his heart without his knowledge. A mistake he would not repeat with another, rest assured.

The evening progressed much the same as the afternoon with Tyson prattling on something or another and Mr. Dickinson guffawing heartily in the background. Although, he felt as though he was watching this heart warming scene through a window. He watched Tyson chatter animatedly but he could not comprehend the litany of words spewing from his mouth.

He was just a passerby in the game of Happiness; allowed to watch but not partake lest he taint this pure emotion.

**KH. KH. KH. KH**

Voltaire watched his grandson in distaste. There was just something about the boy that made Voltaire lambaste the boy whenever he was in the near vicinity. His grandson, he could proudly admit, conducted himself in a manner befitting the Hiwatari name when in public. However, there was an underlying hint of some emotion that he was able to discern through the otherwise apathetic eyes. Perhaps it was determination or, dare he say, hope. It made him furious to think his grandson privy to such a plebeian emotion. Voltaire looked away from his grandson's eyes; it would not do to dwell on these feelings.

"Do not disappoint me, Kai," Voltaire demanded of his grandson. "You will be Boris' charge. He will place you in a team consisting of four other boys."

Kai nodded his head to show that he had understood. Voltaire watched him walk to the back of the line leading to the metal detectors. Voltaire could only hope that the boy remembered his place.

The next few months would test Kai's loyalty.

**KH. KH. KH. KH **

Kai was greeted upon his arrival by a stocky man with purple man who introduced himself as Boris. Kai couldn't help but think that the man looked somewhat familiar. The man had gazed appraisingly at Kai, causing him to be vary of the tall man, before leading him to a limo. Kai had hoped the ride would be filled with silence so that he could reflect on the changes that had happened in the last week. However, that was not to be as the man immediately filled him on the rules and proper conduct expected of him during his stay. Kai barely paid attention to the man and as such did not react, much to Boris's displeasure, when the punishments were voiced.

Upon their arrival at the Abbey, Kai was suddenly bombarded with a vision of sorts in which a laughing red head and pouting platinum haired boy had involved him in a snow ball fight in a place similar to the dingy building that was to be his home for the next few months. Kai shook his head to rid himself of the plethora of foreign emotions. He would dwell on them later to get a better clarity of what the visions represented.

Boris lead him through a plethora of corridors that, even with his extraordinary memory, Kai would not be able to navigate without a map. They went down a number of stairs to a corridor that was filled with cells housing boys of various ages and nationalities. Boris stepped in front of one at the far end before taking out a jangle of keys and finding the appropriate key to unlock the cell before him.

Kai was surprised to find the occupants of the cell jump to attention upon the arrival of Boris. They stood in a straight line, backs ramrod, with their hands raised to their temple in a salute while training their eyes in front of them, never looking Boris in the eye.

"These are your new team mates. Ivanov I expect you to make your newest member feel most welcome," Boris said, amusement lacing his words, before leaving the boys to their own devices.

Kai was met with mocking glares from a redhead, who styled his hair in horns, a platinum haired boy, a purple haired boy, and a blonde. Surprisingly, these were the boys that accosted his strange visions.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? It's only the first chapter so I assure you it will get better from here on out.**

**Review. Constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
